


Pre-Rescue Jitters

by Burgie



Series: Icarus [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: As the time to rescue Anne nears, Daine's anxiety gets worse. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Pre-Rescue Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellishSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/gifts).



> I can't believe I have to say this but Daine is 23 and Louisa's 25.

This was becoming a habit, now. Louisa would awaken to a knock at her front door in the middle of the night, go to the door, switching on lights as she went, and find her trembling boyfriend standing there on her front doorstep. But this wasn't like the old anxiety, when he'd get lost in her body for a few hours until he was tired enough to sleep. No, this was worse. This was Daine clinging to her tightly while he trembled, embracing her on the doorstep so tightly that her bones almost ached. But Louisa never minded, because she knew that Daine needed it. Knew that Daine needed her. And it was so nice to be needed.

"I'm scared about... what's coming," Daine murmured to her as he lay with his head on her chest during one of these nights.

"Because of Garnok?" Louisa asked, her fingers gently stroking through his curly dark hair.

"Kind of," said Daine. Because that was part of it, definitely. A huge part of it. He'd been so, so scared when he'd gone back to Pandoria to collect the shard of Pandorium for Evergray. All of their group had gone, all searching for the right shard because Pandoria was a big place and Evergray had said that they only had a limited amount of time in which to find the shard. Staying in Pandoria for too long would only result in disaster, he'd said, and Daine believed him. That was why Daine had gone, in the end, despite Louisa telling him that he could stay home and hang out with the cats if he wanted. Read to the horses, as he often did (or tried to do) when his anxiety got too bad. But Daine had gone with them, because he was terrified of Louisa getting lost in Pandoria. Terrified of something happening to her. Even as his hands had shaken, even as he’d flinched at every shadow, even as he’d seen phantom tentacles out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll be okay, you know," said Louisa. His hair was soft around her fingers. "You've been training so hard lately." She still remembered finding him passed out in her bed when she'd returned home one day. He'd still been fully clothed, as though he'd dragged himself there. And her door had been half-open. Good thing there were no burglars on South Hoof. She'd been ready with a strength-restoring brew, prepared by Brooks, when he'd awakened.

"I know," said Daine. He glanced up at her. "But what if it's not enough? What if Garnok appears and I-I choke?"

"We'll all be there, Daine," said Louisa, her heart aching at the tears making his eyes shine. Daine bit his lips and buried his head in her chest, trembling minutely. Louisa continued to stroke her hands over him soothingly. "Willow with her lightning, which she's been working on. Via with her ice powers, Roo with her water powers, I'm sure even Ella will be able to do something. Even Viktor has something planned, I don’t know what it is but I’m scared. Everyone will be there, helping to fight, helping to save Anne and bring her home." Daine heard the tension in her voice, the unspoken fear that everyone was there to fight and she'd be 'useless'. But he knew that a healer would be important. For all of them. Especially for Anne.

"Anne's... what I'm worried about," said Daine. "Because Aideen... she loves Anne. And she's always getting in the way. Whenever I'm with you, whenever someone mentions Anne, whenever I even think about her, Aideen starts screaming at me, telling me to go rescue her, to stop wasting my time, to-" He trembled a little more violently now and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, they were glowing the sunset colour that Louisa always found so beautiful. And now, with it being past nightfall, small stars appeared in his irises. They were beautiful.

"But you won't leave me for her, right?" Louisa asked, and there was the quaver of uncertainty, of not being good enough, that Daine had dreaded hearing in his girlfriend's voice. But he'd had to tell her, just in case Aideen took over or something.

"Of course I won't," said Daine, looking her in the eyes. He hated that she was near tears because of this, biting her lips in her anxiety. He cupped her face in his hands, his hand brushing her cheek. "I love you, Louisa, not Anne. Aideen can shove it." He ignored the scream of rage that he heard inside his head.

"Good," said Louisa. "It just... it sucks that you got Aideen's love for Anne."

"And her rage, I got that too," said Daine. "But you got her caring side."

"Yeah, the smallest part," said Louisa, a sad smile tugging at her lips. Daine frowned.

"Don't say that," said Daine. "Caring is such a huge part. Without you, we'd be lost. You're the heart of us, Louisa. You heal our bodies, our souls. You're the only thing that keeps me going, sometimes."

"Like... Cole?" Louisa asked. She remembered when she'd been jealous of the boy who Daine had once loved. But that would be as stupid as him being jealous of Lisa. Which he definitely wasn't.

"Yeah," said Daine, casting his eyes downwards. "Like Cole." But he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, kissed the back of it. "You are important."

"Thanks," said Louisa, giving him a small smile. Daine returned it before he closed the distance between them to give her a kiss, wanting to see that smile grow.

The next day, after Louisa had made them breakfast (during which whipped cream had been dabbed on noses and kissed off, and bubbles had been flicked at each other during the washing up), they saddled up Cloud and Goldie and headed out to the Harvest Counties.

"A ride might clear our minds," Louisa had said after she'd suggested it. "Or at least make you feel better."

But now, as they rode down along the Eastern Slopes by the Silversong River, Louisa looked thoughtful. Especially when a sudden flare of Pandorian energy made Daine's hands prickle as they changed purple beneath his black leather gloves.

"We're close to a portal," said Daine. But he didn't feel nervous, oddly enough. He felt... calm. Maybe because he was with Louisa, maybe because the happiness of that morning was still lingering.

"Do you think... I mean, would it help if we went to see Anne?" said Louisa. It was a few days after Christmas, after all. And Anne had spent it alone.

"Maybe," said Daine, even as Aideen came to life inside him and threatened to take over his body. Daine grit his teeth, clutching his reins a little tighter. He exhaled, though, pushing Aideen away again. "Aideen wants to do that."

"Too bad we don't have a present to give her," said Louisa. "She's missed so many things now. Birthdays. Christmases. New years. And Darko probably rubs it in her face."

"No doubt," said Daine, feeling heat rise in him at the thought of Darko making things worse for Anne. And hell, maybe a little visit would quell his anxiety. He had to get used to being back in Pandoria, too.

"Or we can keep going," said Louisa. "Loop around through the Forgotten Fields and go back home. Up to you."

"Let's do it," said Daine before anxiety could steal his words. "I think I can handle a little visit. And it'll do Anne good to see a familiar face. Let her know that I didn't actually die when Garnok grabbed me."

"Good idea," said Louisa. "But only if you're sure." In answer, Daine took a deep breath, straightened up in his saddle, and rode ahead of Louisa, down the small slope from Wolf Hall Inn and down to the small area where there were stone slabs depicting each of the Circles of Aideen. Once upon a time, long ago, he, Louisa, Ella, and Viktor had stood on the lightning, star, sun, and moon slabs respectively, just to see what would happen. Their power had swelled, eventually coalescing in a glittering golden star that they'd taken back to the druids for analysis. Back when they'd trusted the druids, what felt like forever ago.

Now, though, Daine rode towards the space where he could feel the walls between worlds thinning. Where his power roiled in his veins, threatening to make him burst into flames. Where, as he watched, small pink sparkles formed in the air, cascading up and down until they spread out, spinning faster and faster in a circle until a pink portal appeared. Daine gazed into the portal, his body already aching with the knowledge of what would come next even as his heart hammered. But he was ready. He had to be. He had no choice.

"We can still go home," said Louisa, coming up beside him on Goldie and resting a hand on Daine's shoulder. That touch was enough to give him the guts to urge Cloud onwards, his Jorvik Warmblood transforming into his dapple grey, winged Lusitano form as he passed through the portal and into the space between worlds.

"Stay with me," said Daine, his voice sounding so loud in the void between worlds. Already, his body had changed, horns sprouting from his head, teeth transforming into fangs, claws tipping his fingers, and fur covering every inch of him. Louisa stopped Goldie beside him, her eyes taking in his full Pandorian form. Daine looked away from her, a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not going anywhere, Daine," said Louisa, gently taking Daine's hand off the reins. His claws had torn through the leather of his gloves, which was annoying. He really should have worn fingerless gloves here, and would have if he'd known that they were coming to Pandoria. He also would've worn a halter-neck top, which he had now thanks to a Christmas present from his girlfriend. But instead, his star-spangled wings had burst through his Christmas sweater that Louisa had insisted he wear. At least his horns hadn't ruined the beanie that he wore, though. It had a heart-eyes face on it, a gift that he'd received from his girlfriend for Valentine's Day that year. She had a matching one, just as they now wore matching Christmas sweaters.

"Good," said Daine, closing his glowing, slit-pupiled eyes. When he opened them again, he felt ready. "Let's go see Anne."

"Lead the way," said Louisa, and she meant it. Somehow, Daine knew his way around here, almost instinctively. Maybe it was a Pandorian thing. At least, that was what Jay said, and he was Pandorian, so it must be right. Meanwhile, Louisa could and would get lost here. There were just so many beautiful things to look at here, even on this island where they could see Anne but get no closer to her.

And, after passing through the landscape of debris, Daine and Louisa came out in Pandoria proper, where Daine shuddered and closed his eyes as his tail tore through his jeans, completing the transformation.

"Do I need to start wearing skirts now?" Daine grumbled.

"Well, you have the legs for them," said Louisa, grinning at him. Daine huffed, lashing his tail and pinning his fluffy cat-like ears.

The laughter died, though, as they got closer to Anne. As he'd said he would, Daine took the lead, Cloud opening his wings to glide a little over the larger gaps between the small island chain. Goldie did the same, although a little less hesitantly.

"We all have wings," said Goldie as they rode up a slope towards their destination. "Well, correction, two horses and one rider has wings, why not fly to Anne now?"

"Because she's guarded," said Louisa. "They're not going to let us get any closer to her."

"She's right," said Daine. Louisa could see him trembling, and gripped his upper arm reassuringly, bringing him to a halt. Cloud pranced nervously, not wanting to be immobile in this place.

"We're just here to see Anne and reassure her that help is on the way," said Louisa. "No rescue mission. No danger."

"Yeah," said Daine, nodding. "No danger." He didn't voice the 'hopefully', because that would just be asking for trouble.

The two riders made their way to one of the narrow ledges that wrapped around the island chain. Somehow, two horses could fit side by side on the strange, alien ground.

Daine gazed up at the floating pink crystal on what they'd dubbed Prison Island. Pink light shone through it, though the rays didn't meet them down here. It was enough, though, to cast the silhouette of a girl upon the crystal. She looked so sad, curled up like that, her forehead on her knees which were drawn up to her chest. At least they couldn't hear her crying. That would break them. But tears, tinted pink by the light, still rolled down Daine's cheeks as he gazed up at where Anne was trapped. The fourth Soul Rider. The leader, if the druids were to be believed.

Inside Daine's head, Aideen began screaming again, her voice seeming to drown out the ambient sounds of strange Pandorian insects, the sound of the horses breathing. Daine grit his teeth and tried to breathe through it, tried to quell Aideen's desire to spread his wings and fly up and break Anne out of that crystal with brute force. The memory of wings being torn from his back was as instant as it was painful, unwanted.

"Hey," said Louisa, a hand on Daine's which was tightly gripping Cloud's reins. Daine took the invitation all too readily, turning and pressing his head against his girlfriend's shoulder, trying to drown out the screaming from Aideen, the phantom pains from his body, the panic making his head spin. He wished that they'd walked down here, now, so that he could bury his face in her shoulder and ground himself in her presence, in her arms. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

Somehow, Daine didn't know how, they were back on the island chain, back where it wasn't a drop of the void beneath them, and they'd dismounted to sit on the ground. Now, Daine did bury his head in Louisa's shoulder, grabbing at the back of her sweater. Louisa's hands stroked through his hair rhythmically, soothingly. Calming him, or at least trying to.

"We're going to be in the middle of a battle and Aideen will hit," said Daine, tears still leaving wet trails down the velvety purple fur on his cheeks. "I know she will, or I'll freeze up, or..." So many things could go wrong, and all he could do to make himself feel better was to train. Until he passed out from exhaustion, but then that worried his girlfriend and his friends, and... There was just no good way out of this.

"And we'll have your back," said Louisa. "We all will. You can count on it." She stroked her hands over his fluffy purple ears, which usually had a different effect. But this time, it only calmed Daine.

"Can we go home now?" Daine asked after a while of sitting there in her arms. His hands had loosened their grip on her sweater, leaving small holes from his claws. It almost looked a little moth-eaten, and he felt bad.

"I'm glad you came here with me," said Louisa, caressing Daine's cheek as she looked at him. The love in her eyes took Daine's breath away, and he kissed her as well as he could with his fangs. "I know it's really hard for you."

"I can't fail you," said Daine. "I love you too much to lose you."

"You won't lose me," said Louisa. "I promise. We're going to be fine. Nobody and nothing is going to hurt you, not if I can help it. Or at least, I'll be able to make the pain go away. I hope. I can at least try."

"You're enough," said Daine, his thumb caressing her cheek as he cupped her face in his hand. "You're doing enough, Louisa. I promise." Louisa smiled at having her words echoed back at her.

Before they left, though, there was one thing that they'd neglected. The thing that they'd come here to do. As they walked out onto the narrow ledge, the pink void of Pandoria surrounding them and nothing to catch them should they fall (save Daine's wings, which he kept tucked tight to his back while in here), they gripped each others' hands tightly. And, when they reached the right point, they both looked up at that crystal floating just out of reach.

"Help is coming, Anne," said Louisa, finding her voice when Daine was unable to. "In the new year, the Soul Riders and the Keepers of the Light are going to come and break you out of here. I promise."

"You'll be home soon, Anne," said Daine, finding his voice at last, though it trembled. "Real soon. Sorry you couldn't be home in time for Christmas." That phrase stabbed at his heart, made Aideen scream with renewed fury. He ignored her, though, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend so that she rested her head against his side. He could understand where Aideen was coming from, of course, he'd move heaven and earth if something like this happened to Louisa. But that didn't mean that he had to like it.


End file.
